If I Could Be Like That
by aphrodite931
Summary: He was dying at the age of 10, but before he succumbs to his disease he wants to do one thing. How will his illness tear apart our favorite couple before bringing them back together? *DISCONTINUED FOR NOW*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm writing this story knowing full well that it probably won't be receipted very well because it is a bit tragic and establishes a rift between Kyoko and Ren almost immediately. However, I think that it is a rather touching and worthwhile story if you give it a chance.**

If I Could Be Like That

"Dad?" a small and frail voice called out to the darkness.

"What is it Tsuhiko? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you knew when mom would come back,"

A heavy silence filled the air that overtook the child's room for a few prolonged minutes. The boy shifted in his juvenile sheets covered in rocket ships. He didn't care for the childish pattern much himself despite that many other kids his age would have. No, Tsuhiko felt too old for the design. He had to grow up faster than most children considering his worsening condition and by the mere age of ten he was faced with his own mortality. Why should he care for rocket ships when he knew he could never live to see himself become an astronaut? What did it all matter? The treatment had stopped working and within a few months he would be in the ground as a cold, lifeless corpse.

"I-I don't know Tsuhiko, but I know that she wishes she could be here so very much," his father answered, walking over to the child's bed through the blackness to take his small hand in his large one. The older man ran his finger over the small pin prick where the IV used to be, but it was gone now, along with all hope.

"Do you think she would see me if I was on the television like you are?"

There was another pause but this one was shorter than the last.

"…I think she would."

"If I could be like that, I think it would be wonderful," the boy said, an invisible smile gracing his pale face.

"It truly would be wonderful, you're right," his father said, his voice tightening at what the child could only suspect were caused from tears streaming down his cheeks and the sobs he was desperately managing to hold back.

Tsuhiko hated how he made his parents cry, their heart wrenching tears and pained expressions whenever the saw him, spoke about him, or thought about him plagued his mind constantly.

'If anything, I should be the one crying,' Tsuhiko thought miserably to himself. _He_ was the one dying after all and yet his own mother could no longer bear to see him in such a state and had left a few weeks ago. But deep down, he knew that just as hard as the news had been for him, it was equally as hard for his parents, but that didn't stop his mind from thinking such irrational and insensitive thoughts.

"I'm going to bed now Dad, okay?" Tsuhiko said, cutting short any potential lecture about life and death, how his mother loved him, or anything of the like. He didn't want to hear it. What he wanted was her …and to be rid of this stupid disease but the latter wish was impossible.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing," he answered turning over his side. He was still getting used to the feeling of being able to move around in bed. Only a month ago he was hooked up to so many tubes and wires he thought that he was no longer human but an android or robot. However, if that were true, fixing him should have been easier or possible at all even.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son," Kuon Hizuri answered, pacing to his son's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Mrs. HopeEstheim , I'm glad you liked this story so far! I actually realized that my previous chapter had a rather major mistake but I'm happy that you still liked it in spite of that. I'm also impressed that you were immediately able to guess the song that inspired me to write this story. I hope that you'll continue to like this story and with having said all of this, because Mrs. HopeEstheim was my first reviewer, I'm dedicating this chapter to her. :)**

If I Could Be Like That

"Kyoko, please come home. Tsuhiko misses you. I know it hurts but think of how he feels. He loves and needs his mother right now. I need you too. I don't know how long I can go on alone like this. J-Just call me back when you get this, okay?" Kuon clicked the phone shut, holding the tiny machine close to his mouth as if to quell the sobs that threatened to come out.

He honestly couldn't remember himself feeling as hopeless and pathetic as he did right now, which was actually quite a feat considering how he was only a few years before. Back then, he didn't even have the strength to use his real name, to tell the girl he loved her, to forgive himself for what he had done but finally the sun broke through the darkness that had enshrouded him. _She_ had broken through the darkness that enshrouded him and gave him to courage to move forward. His darling Kyoko, who was only God knows where right now.

She was alive, that he knew. She merely hiding out somewhere, but no one would tell him just where she was. He was so weak without her; he always was, even if he didn't realize it. Warm tears flowed freely down his cheeks. It was all just too much. When he had married Kyoko he thought that his dreams had come true. It was all just like fairytale starting from their first date.

* * *

><p>"D-D-Date?" Kyoko repeated shocked, her hazel eyes growing to the size of saucers. "Y-You're joking right?"<p>

"Really Kyoko, it hurts that you would reject me so poignantly," Ren teased, he had prepared for this kind of rejection and though it stung, he forced himself to smile through pain and move to plan B. He was determined to win a date from her regardless and knew just what to do if reacted in such a matter. The great Tsuruga Ren, lady-killer extraordinaire and Japan's most desirable bachelor would resort to goading his way into a date.

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"It's ok. I see now that you would never go out with someone like myself."

"N-No! That's not it! I just can't beli-"

"Kyoko, it's alright. I'll understand, but still, it hurts. I think my confidence is completely shattered" Ren complained, pulling at his shirt over where his heart lay.

"No Tsuruga! I'm sorry! Please-please don't feel bad! I would love for you to take me out on a date!" the auburn-haired beauty cried out, the words rushing out of her mouth before her mind could process them. All she had wanted was to make him feel better, he looked and sounded so utterly miserable that she couldn't take it herself and had immediately consented to his desire without even thinking of just what he had just asked her to do. She threw a hand up over her mouth, desperately wishing she could suck back in the words but it was too late. He glanced down at her, his lips twisted up in an oddly enchanting evil grin. Kyoko knew that she had just lost.

'I'm lucky he didn't ask me to kill anyone,' she grumbled to herself.

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" he teased.

"W-WHAT? N-No! I accepted to have you take me out on a date!"

"Hmmm, but didn't you just say, 'I would love you for you to take me out on a date'? That sure sounds like you were asking me out don't you think?"

"Aah-ah-YOU'RE COMPLETELY TWISTING MY WORDS AROUND!" Kyoko screamed in protest, finally finding the right words to say.

"Am I now?" Ren smiled knowing all too well that she was right, but she was so cute when she was upset like this. It reminded him of a small rabbit standing up to large and ferocious lion.

"YES! You are!"

Ren chuckled, unable to hold back his amusement anymore. But his laughter got caught in his throat when he noticed the dark aura swirling around.

'Uh oh', he thought half-heartedly, his happiness was too great to be so easily dispelled.

"Tsuruga," Kyoko said, speaking slowly as if to emphasize the raging anger growing within her, "is all of this just some big joke to you?"

"Not at all Kyoko. I seriously meant what I said when I asked you out and am elated that you agreed to it. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock tonight in front of the Daruyama," he told her, flashing her one of his true and gentle smiles.

Kyoko could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight and her cheeks flare up with a pink hue.

'Ugh, am I getting sick?' she thought to herself, catching her heartbeat and forcing it to return to its normal pace.

"Ren! Ren!" a voice called out, breaking the moment the two were sharing. The blonde manager ran up to the pair oblivious to the previous going-ons between them despite his incessant meddling and attempts at getting them together.

"Ren! The Kazutaki agency just called and said that their spokes model for their new cologne got sick and that they need you to fill his spot right away. I just rearranged your schedule but we have to leave right now- Oh, good afternoon Kyoko. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Kyoko answered, happy for the interruption.

"Well, I suppose that if you two need a few minutes to talk, we could wait a few minutes Ren," Yashiro suggested helpfully.

"No Yashiro, I think we're fine for now. We've actually made arrangements to meet up later today," Ren said, steering the older gentleman away and towards the parking garage.

"Eh? But you don't have any free time until 7:30 p.m. tonight and you have to wake up by 4 a.m. tomorrow. You'll barely get enough sleep as it is!" He protested, luckily Ren had taken his manager far away enough from Kyoko that she didn't hear his cries. Ren knew that is she had, she surely would have canceled their date saying that his well-being was far more important than any 'silly' date.

* * *

><p>The date had gone well and he even managed to steal a second date from her afterwards. But soon, he no longer had to resort to tricks and acts of hopelessness (which were actually considerably easy to pull off when she rejected him) to gain the pleasure of her company. Slowly, the walls surrounding her heart began to crumble under his care. Who would have thought that such a wonderful beginning could have resulted in such a nightmarish ending.<p>

Kuon could feel his legs begin to shake, nearly about to give out on him as his grief overtook him. He leaned against the wall for support, sliding down the smooth surface until he was crumpled up on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is a pet project of mine and I don't really plan on putting super long chapters out there as I tend to do for my Fairy Tail fics. My other Skip Beat story, Boots, is currently on hiatus as well as I have lost the inspiration to continue it. Hopefully, I will regain it soon but who knows?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

*Discontinued*

Sorry guys but I'm discontinuing this story for now at least. I would like to go back to this eventually but for now, don't expect updates. I honestly didn't too many positive reviews on this one so I don't know if it's really worth it. In all honesty, I thought up the story line first not necessarily with Skip Beat in mind but just as a real, honest to God story. However, because I've never even attempted a true original story without a basis on anything else, I tried to meld the idea with Skip and may have changed the character's personalities in the process as some people have pointed out in regards to Kyoko's character mostly. Anyway, yeah. Sorry of you liked this. :(


End file.
